Pathfinder
by LaineLove
Summary: Ariel gets sucked into the beginning of the 6th season with a whole new look and identity. The Doctor seems to know her and isn't worried about the fact that she just randomly showed up and pops off to different points in his timeline. As she becomes another companion she finds out what brought her here and why she came. She also finds who she is. This is exactly where she belongs.
1. Prologue

**Yes yes yes, you've seen it all before blah blah blah. So I'm a bit unoriginal, however I do know there are some who have a special place in your heart for these type of stories. Enjoy and I hope it doesn't get too bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. If I did I would put Amy and 11 together, Rory was only cool like once.**

* * *

**Prologue**

I yawned for the first time tonight and then once more. My eyes focused on the left half of my screen, where Netflix was playing episode 1 of season 2 of Primeval. Occasionally I would look to the right half when I had to make sure I was typing what I wanted to for my 8 page history paper that was due next week. My mind wandered to many different things, my paper, the show I was watching, and the slight similarities between this and Doctor Who. Well Torchwood more like but I could only stomach about a season or two of that show before deciding it was idiotic, especially compared to Doctor Who. Then again I could just be seeing similarities because of the British accents. I mean, I only started this show because of the sexy Andrew Lee Potts.

"He is so much sexier with his hair like that. So much better than last season. However still not as good as in Alice." I said to myself. "I have got to get me that wardrobe. In a girls version, well for the most part anyway." I notice in the corner of my eye something moving; I look to my right and see nothing. Shrugging it off I go back to my show. I watch for a moment as 'Connor' acts like an idiot with the gun and then shoot Abby before focusing on my paper for a minute. An 8 page paper on Elizabeth the First is surprisingly easy when I realize how many words go on a page when it's double spaced.

I run a hand through my short choppy locks when I hear a whirring noise to my right. I slowly look over and I see what looks like a swirling hole in the air. For half a second I wonder what book or show described or showed something like it before I set my computer down. I get up and walk over to it, I look on both sides to see it only spans about an inch in a half in width. Standing in front of it I reach my hand out until I can just barely touch it. All of a sudden the hole pulled me through, it felt like I was being squeezed through a small tube and wind was circling me. My entire body hurt, it took all that was in me to keep from screaming.

Next thing I knew I was flung into a hard surface with lots of gadgets digging into my back before falling to the floor. Once I was sure I wouldn't scream I opened my eyes and tried to sit up. Taking a sharp breath I tried to get used to the pain. After a moment I felt someone grab my arm and help me up, looking over I saw a man that looked uncannily like the 11th Doctor on Doctor Who. As soon as I was upright the hands left my body and I looked around to see that I was in the Tardis and the Doctor was stading in front of me. My eyes widened and my mouth grew slack.

"Ariel! Ariel Rhodes is that you? I haven't seen you in quite a while. How've you been?" The Doctor was grinning, seemingly excited to see this Ariel girl, whoever she is. Then I realized he was talking to me.

"Ariel? You're, you're…" For some reason I couldn't say his name, something was stopping me from saying his name, let alone freaking out about the fact that he was a fictional character out loud. The hell is going on? This is a television show. And why is he calling me Ariel? He seemed to understand what was going on because he ran to the other side of the room and dug around before coming back and handing me something.

"It's your first time meeting me isn't it? Well here, you told me to give you this. It'll explain everything." I took the letter from his hands and noticed my handwriting spelling out Ariel. I turned it over and opened the envelope. I took a deep breath before reading it.

Ariel (19),

You are probably freaking out majorly and in a lot of pain. I know I was when I first came through the portal. Let me clarify a few things for you. Your name here is now Ariel Rhodes, you will never be able to say, or write, your past name. This is your life now so embrace it. Also, along with the new name you have a new look. Your hair in now long and wavy, still brown but it has the pink and blue streaks throughout the front. Your eyes are the most significant change, one eye is brown and the other is green. Awesome, I know. You still wear glasses though. You are also a few jean sizes smaller, you're now a 6. Rejoice later.

Now for something more important; this is not a dream, this is your reality now. I know you have seen the show so I know you know what is going to happen, at least until you catch up with the show. You cannot tell what you know. Something is stopping you from talking about it. You'll learn more about it later, but you need to know that you cannot change certain things. You'll understand what I'm saying later. Anyway, you are starting out in season 6. He is on his way to Utah, he will meet up with Amy, Rory, and River soon, you know what that means.

Watch out and enjoy your new life. Learn some new skills, fall in love (Just not with the Doctor), you will have a wonderful life if you choose to embrace it.

Always,

Ariel Rhodes (23)

I looked up with wide eyes once again and noticed he was wearing his Stetson. I bit back a groan and got up.

"Well Doctor, seems like you're stuck with me."

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed the prologue.**

**A big clarifier:**

**Ariel is American, she is from the North West and she is a nerd and a dork.**

**Anymore questions throughout or need something clarified Ask and I shall inform. If I can anyway xP**


	2. Twirling About

**To be honest you could completely skip over this part. I just wanted to keep up my weekly thing that I'm going to try to do, I unfortunately have an 8 page paper due Thurs and a test tomorrow so I have to wait until this weekend to really start this. It's mainly a thing so you know her dress style, whenever I don't have a chance to type out her outfit, I know a lot of people don't care but I think its fun to give your characters your dream wardrobe.**

**D****isclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, just having fun with him.**

* * *

"Great!" He said with a big smile obviously knowing that already. He moved forward and grabbed my arms, pulling me up and quickly steadying me so that I wouldn't fall again. As soon as I was steady he let go of my arms and grabbed my hand leading me off somewhere at a faster speed than I wanted to go at the moment. He looked so excited that I almost laughed. "Come on, I'll show you your room."

"My room? I have a room here?" I asked surprised. He didn't answer, just grinned even more and went a bit faster. He stopped suddenly and I ran into his back. "Oof." He turned around and walked behind me. Covering my eyes he lead me through one of the doorways in the hallway.

"Ready?" He uncovered my eyes at my nod and I gasped. It was incredible. It was your typical bedroom but it had bookshelves overflowing with books and comic books, arranged as if I had done it, which I guess I had. It had a giant armchair, a desk with papers and journals strewn everywhere. The best part was that there was a window seat, I walked over to it and sat down staring out the window. "How, how is this possible? There are no windows." I watched as space passed us by.

"Sexy did it. She knows you enjoy staring out the window at wherever you find yourself. She gave it to you, a window that you can look out even if you can't open it." He told me. "Come over here, When you first came here, for me anyway, your first thing to do was create a closet with your 'dream' wardrobe." He grabbed my hand once more and pushed open a set of double doors. I raised my eyebrow, since when was I into a big closet? He ushered me inside and all I saw were clothes and drawers. I looked at him as if he were crazy, he laughed and pressed a button. A door opened and my jaw dropped.

On the other side of the door was the punk rock boots I had been searching for my entire life; two inch heel, black, bulky, clunky, and buckles everywhere. I walked over there, picked them up and squealed. They were real. I looked back at the Doctor and he nodded, amused at my reaction. I looked through the rest of the closet and found a multitude of jeans, tops, vests, fingerless gloves, and hats. I gaped at it all, I had just been thinking of this wardrobe this morning. I shooed him from my room and picked out my outfit for the day.

I was more excited than I had ever been to get dressed, I grabbed my beautiful, perfect boots, and rooted around until I found an outfit I fell in love with. A pair of dark wash boot cut jeans with butterflies embroidered on the left side of my hip with white thread, an olive green tank top, a black pinstriped vest, and white fingerless gloves. On my way out of my new closet I grabbed a green scarf and a white pinstriped fedora to complete my look. I was eternally grateful that I had painted my nails a slightly metallic dark green the night before.

I skipped off to find the Doctor by the console and just watched him fly the Tardis. "So where are we heading?" He pulled a lever and pulled two tardis blue envelopes from his back pocket. I took them and looked them over, one had a number 1 on it and the other had a number 5 on it. Both envelopes were open. Pulling the paper out of number 5 I saw my name on the top, well my new name anyway. It still came as a shock whenever I saw the name Ariel and knew it meant me.

All it had on it was a bunch of numbers. I got a flash of the Doctor Who episode The Impossible Astronaut. Immediately I dropped the letters, I was frozen and tears were welling up. The Doctor looked over, at first he was confused and then grew concerned when I didn't move. He came over and placed his hands on my upper arms. "Ariel?" I woke from my daze. "Ariel what is it?"

I shook my head and choked out a small laugh. "Spoilers." I took a deep breath and wrapped him in my arms. I was sad about what the others were going through, even if I didn't know them. I was sad about what the Doctor would be going through soon enough, something he wouldn't even realize for a little while. I let him go and wiped the tears from my eyes. "Well let's get to it."

He looked at me almost worried but let it go, babbling on about this and that as he directed us to Utah. I smiled as I watched him work, he was so passionate about 'Sexy.' "So these are coordinates and a time yes?" I asked right before we set down. I held on to the bars at the side as we landed, it was a trip actually feeling the bumpy descent.

"Yepp. Utah. Haven't been to the states in a while, wonder what's going on and how whoever sent these notes knew you'd be here." He said making sure everything was good to go. He grabbed my hand and we were off.

"There's also who 2, 3, and 4 are to think about." I mentioned and we walked out of the Tardis and into a diner. We sat at the bar and looked around. There seemed to be no one that either of us recognized so we decided to wait. I ordered breakfast and a coke while the Doctor just ordered a cherry cola. We started chatting up the waiter, wondering what was going on around town and the Doctor tried to figure out why we were brought here. I didn't say much about that but we had a nice time. My stomach had butterflies just waiting for what was to come.

The Doctor left to go to the bathroom and Ariel moved so that she wouldn't be seen by the three people who were about to enter the diner. If she had met these people in her future and their past then she didn't want to be recognized.

* * *

**The Impossible Astronaut coming up...**

**Thank you DoctorsDaughterAshlynn for letting me know that it was Utah and not Texas, hopefully I've fixed all of them. xP**


	3. The Impossible Astronaut

**Okay so I know I said that I had a paper due Thurs and I would do this weekly Buuuuuuuuut I lied. I do have a paper but I found out today that it's due Friday night. Annnnnd I kinda got excited and just did this. I kinda like how it turned out for my first LONG A** CHAPPIE. But then again I've seen longer. I skipped out on a lot of parts because I didn't feel like typing out the whole episode, only half. Hope you like! I promise to put another up on Tues. at the latest. I'm gonna try to keep the weekly sced. Probably will need it for the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, or Leverage. If I did own Leverage it would be Eliot and Parker all the way. And more Sterling, I love Sterling.**

* * *

From where I sat in the corner of the diner I could see River, Rory, and Amy walk through talking about the envelopes. I watched as Amy tried to make sense of the Doctor's death. It was even more heartbreaking to watch it in person. I looked to Rory, wondering why he wasn't saying anything, following his eye line I saw what he saw and winced knowing what was coming. Watching as they worked it out the door to the back squeaked. The Doctor walked out. I looked away from the scene, knowing that if I watched anymore I would start to ball and that would raise more questions. Part of me wanted to run out of the diner and just leave but I stayed where I was sitting.

When I heard the slap I readied myself to go over there. It took a few moments but when I heard the Doctor ask very loudly what we were all doing here I knew it was time. I took a deep breath, raised my head high, and walked over with a smile pretending I had no idea what was going on. I guess I'll soon become a grand actress by the end of this. I let out a small chuckle at the irony.

"Hey, so you know what's going on yet?" I posed my question to the Doctor but looked at the others wondering who knew me and who didn't. Amy and Rory were wary at the sight of me, understandable really since they thought the Doctor was dead just a few moments ago. River however looked shocked.

"Ariel?" She asked hesitantly to which I nodded. "You got an invitation as well yeah? 5?" I nodded my head in confirmation. Amy took a step forward, put out at not knowing what was going on and getting increasingly angry and confused.

"Ariel? What the hell is going on River?" I stayed silent, sympathy wanting to shine through my eyes but I knew it would only upset Amy who would take it as pity from a stranger, also there was the fact that she didn't know that I knew what was going on. River began to speak again.

"We've been recruited, something to do with space 1969. And a man called Canton Everett Delaware the Third. Amy, Rory, this is Ariel Rhodes, a dear friend of the Doctor's and mine. As well as you." She started explaining.

"Recruited by who?" The Doctor walked towards the door, his brain going a million miles a second.

"Someone who trusts you more than anyone in the universe." River tells him shakily. He looks back at her worried and then sends a confused look my way. I looked away from him and focused on River and Amy wondering how they were holding up.

"And who's that?"

"Spoilers."

Accepting that as it was the Doctor ushered us all on the Tardis. I kept my distance from everyone, not really sure what I was supposed to be doing. I wanted to help Amy understand but she didn't know me, well I didn't know her either but I did know more about her than she would be entirely comfortable with. The Doctor ran around programming 'Sexy' to go to 1969 and babbling like he always did, trying to make things seem normal and as if he wasn't frustrated beyond belief that no one was telling him anything.

I watched as River followed Amy down the stairs, explaining what was going on to the distraught and confused girl. The Doctor watched them as well but with a decidedly different look and thought process than mine.

"Rory, is everyone cross with me for some reason?" He tried to glean from the tense Rory. I raise my eyebrow at his hasty retreat, way to keep a secret Ror. I couldn't help but think. "You know what's going on don't you? You know what I did, will do, to get this reaction."

I close my eyes and sigh. "Spoilers Doctor." I walk over next to him and rub his arm sympathetically. "I'm sorry I can't tell you." He nods his head, not answering beyond that. He continues navigating and twiddles around before getting so frustrated that he yells at the three below.

"I'm being extremely clever up here and there's no one but Ariel to stand around looking impressed. What's the point in having you all?" I laughed as he lay on the ground; I wondered how his hair would look that way. Probably fluffy I decided. It took a moment but they finally came back upstairs.

River walked over and stood next to me. "You know what's going to happen don't you?" She whispers to me. I look up at her with sad eyes. "Yeah." She looks me over curiously. "This is the first time meeting me isn't it?" I laugh and nod. "The Doctor?"

"Yupp." She looks impressed. "I had no idea this would be the first time you'd come here. I was always under the impression that it was a normal adventure." I looked at her with my eyebrow raised, I would do that a lot here wouldn't I? "As if anything were normal." We listened to the rest of the Doctors babbling, looking decidedly not impressed at him piloting Sexy and waited for him to finish up.

"Then why haven't we landed?" Amy asked as the Doctor showed them where we were supposed to be heading.

"Because that's not where we're going."

"Oh, where are we going?" Rory continued the question and answer game.

"Home, well you two are. Off you pop and make babies. And you Doctor Song back to prison." He tapped her cheek as if it was habit. "And Ariel and I are late for a bi-plane lesson. It could be knitting or bi-planes. One or the other." He plopped down in his chair pouting like a child. The others walked over incredulous.

"Really Doctor? You know we're going and you know they are going to come along. That's what whoever sent these wanted." I rolled my eyes and waved my blue envelope in the air. He glared at me petulantly.

"They're playing games Ariel." He stood and stared at them angrily. "Don't ever think you can ever ever play games with me. Who sent the invitations?"

"You're just going to have to trust us this time." River stood her ground solemnly obviously not liking this which just pissed the Doctor off even more. I sighed and crossed my arms waiting for this to finish. Amy turned to look at me wondering what the hell I was doing.

"Trust you? Sure. But first of all, Doctor Song, just one thing; who are you?" He got right up in her face. "You're someone from my future, guessing that, but who?" She wouldn't answer but she never wavered. My respect for her grew a few notches, it looks hard to keep quiet when the man you love is angry with you. "Okay, Why you in prison? Who did you kill? Hmm? Now I love a bad girl me, but trust you? Seriously?"

"Doctor?" I shouted shocked, I never thought this part would happen in real life. "After everything she's already done you go and ask her that? What about the Angels? The Pandorica? The L….." I started to cough, I couldn't finish what I was saying and now I knew what the letter meant by not being able to say anything about what I knew. It was a miracle I had gotten this far. Once I got myself under control Amy pounced.

"Who the hell are you? And how do you know all that? How come you got a letter and you weren't there? Huh? How come you didn't see…" Rory covered her mouth with his hand but a few moments later she ripped it off and started again. "How do we know we can trust you? I've never even heard of you before today." She got up close and I flinched back, I couldn't help it, I hated confrontation.

"Amy, stop it." The Doctor said calmly running his hand though his hair. "I've known her longer than I've known any of you." All four of us turned to look at him surprised, this was the first I'd heard of this. Amy back down and walked over to him.

"Trust me." She told him.

"Okay." He walked in front of her waiting to be convinced.

"You have to do this. And you can't ask why." She looked pained at having to ask this of him.

"Are you being threatened? Is someone making you say that?" He asked concerned for their safety, I shook my head with a small smile, of course he'd think of that.

"No."

"You're lying."

"I'm not lying."

"Swear to me. Swear to me on something that matters."

"Fish finger and custard."

"My life in your hands. Amelia Pond." And with that everything was almost as it should. Amy was shell-shocked but we all knew this was something she had to do. As the Doctor landed us she gave me a funny look but said nothing. Rory stood close not knowing if he should hold her right now or not.

We all caught up on Delaware, trying to figure out what was waiting for us in 1969. I grew pale knowing what was about to happen. My worst fear of the Doctor's world. I took a deep breath and tried to ready myself. I giggled as River fixed up whatever the Doctor was doing wrong and pretending to be innocent. He ran out of the Tardis after telling us to wait inside.

"We're in the most powerful city, in the most powerful country on Earth. Let's take it slow." He said as he opened the door.

"Yeah, my country. Wouldn't it be a bit easier if you had an American with you as you did this?" I asked sarcastically maneuvering my way up to him and refusing to budge. Looking at me closely he realized he wouldn't be able to stop me and huffed. I let him go first, I hung back a bit and tried to hold my giggles when no one realized we were there. And then the recording started.

"Hello? Who is this? This is President Nixon. Who's calling? Is this, you again?" "Mr. President."

"A child?" The man in the chair in front of Nixon's desk asked suspiciously, I figured it was Delaware though I would forever refer to him as Sterling in my head, or subconscious at least. I should probably make the effort not to refer to him as the actor's, of him, character in Leverage. I should probably stop trying to make sense of that, I would end up hurting my head.

"This is the president. Yes." "I'm scared Mr. President. I'm scared of the space man."

"A little girl?"

"Boy."

"How can you be sure?"

"What spaceman? Where are you calling from? Where are you right now? Who are you?" "Jefferson, Adams, Hamilton." "Jefferson, listen to me." "…."

"Surely this is something the bureau could handle sir." Delaware said cautiously.

"These calls happen wherever I am. How do I know the bureau isn't involved. I can't trust anyo…" Nixon turned around and spotted the Doctor and I. He focused in on the Doctor though since he was closer and I was a woman. Delaware turned around quickly. I chuckled at the Doctor's reaction. As if the President of the United States would continue on after finding two strange people miraculously ended up in the most protected room in the country. After a few more scribbles he realized what had happened.

"Oh, hello. Bad moment. Oh look Ariel, this is the Oval Office. We were looking for the uh, Oblong room. We, we, we'll just be off then." He stuttered his way back almost knocking over a lamp. "Shall I?" He turned and walked straight into the Tardis, falling on his back. The secret service came in and held the Doctor down while a few grabbed my arms.

"Hey, hey. No need to be grabby, I was just standing here calmly. And what am I gonna do, really? Does it look like I'm armed?" I asked the guys holding me, unfortunately they wouldn't let go. They moved back, looking at the newly uncloaked Tardis. "Finally. You were going to give me bruises."

"What the hell is that?" President Nixon breathed.

"Mr, President." The Doctor was sitting on Nixon's chair with his feet on the desk. I stood next to him amused, that is until the secret service pointed their guns at us. I took a few steps to the side hoping I wouldn't be targeted if they did decide to shoot. "That child just told you everything you need to know. But you weren't listening, never mind though cuz the answer's yes. I'll take the case."

Amy, Rory, and River ran out of the Tardis yelling "They're Americans." The guns trained themselves on them as the Doctor yelled, "Don't Shoot."

"Yes, because that was the smartest thing to do River? Run out of the box when there are guns pointing everywhere. Do you want to get someone killed?" I yelled sarcastically. "Will everyone please calm down. We're here to help."

"Who are you? And what is that?" Nixon asked not taking the advice of Delaware to stay quiet and to the side.

"It's a Police Box, can't you read? I'm your new undercover agent on loan from Scotland Yard. Codename: the Doctor. These are my top operatives: Fedora, Legs, the Nose, and Mrs. Robinson."

"I hate you." River told him.

"No you don't." The Doctor did his thing and got Delaware interested by just stating the obvious.

"Alright, five minutes." Delaware said at last.

"I'm going to need a SWAT team to mobilize, street maps covering all of Florida, a pot of coffee, 12 jammy dodgers, and a fez." The Doctor directed all excited with a bright smile on his face.

"Get him his maps." Delaware told the secret service, not once mentioning any of the other things.

Once all the maps were here the Doctor spread them out and he, Rory, Amy, and River looked them over. I was never good at maps and I was trying to deal with the fact that I was actually in the Oval Office with President Nixon and I was going to meet the scariest beings in all of the Whoverse. I watched as the Doctor babbled away to Nixon and Amy get up and whisper to River. River walked over to the Doctor and Nixon, Amy looked out the doorway and froze. I knew she saw it. I was afraid to look but I knew I needed to. The Silence. I couldn't breathe properly. It looked horrible, the stuff of nightmares. I couldn't look away though, I knew that as soon as I looked away I would forget.

"I remember."

"Amy." I vaguely heard. All my attention was on The Silence. Amy took a sharp intake of air and covered her stomach. I looked away from it and stared at her stomach. I had forgotten, how could I forget why the Silence was here in the first place. My eyes widened, I remembered seeing it, how could that be? I looked to the doorway and saw nothing. I was now officially scared, something was wrong, I wasn't supposed to remember seeing it. Amy waved away their concern and went to the bathroom with an escort.

As soon as she left the Doctor walked over to me. "Ariel?" I looked up at him, fear showing plain on my face.

"I remembered. That's not possible." He looked confused and worried. I didn't blame him, I couldn't wrap my mind around it and I couldn't tell him anyway.

"5 Minutes are up." Delaware told the Doctor. He gave me one last look and walked over to the desk hunching over the map.

"Yeah, and where's my fez?" I couldn't even bring myself to laugh at the typical response. I looked back to the doorway expecting to see it again. I realized that Amy would be seeing it again though. It would be in the bathroom with her and it would kill someone in front of her. She wouldn't remember though, she'd take a picture but not remember anything about it. I walked backwards until I hit the wall and slid down it. Wrapping my arms around my knees I waited for the inevitable.

The phone rang again and he finally figured it out. The little girl talked, all 5 of us ran back into the Tardis and left for NASA. Delaware seemed to have run on without us noticing. At first at least. I don't know how I moved but I don't know what I was doing. I was just moving automatically, like I was on auto-pilot. I followed and listened.

"And Dr. Song, you've got that face again." He said leaning against the window with a smug smile on his face.

"What face?" River smirked knowing what he was talking about.

"The he's hot when he's clever face."

"This is my normal face."

"Yes it is."

"Oh, shut up."

"Not a chance." I rolled my eyes at their flirting and walked away, going down the corridors of the warehouse. I could still hear them but I had gone through a few different turns. It was dark, I didn't take a flashlight and kept bumping into boxes. There was so much there, but nothing I deemed important. I knew what I was looking for, I was looking for a little girl in a space-suit. I wonder what would change with me here. I ducked under a low pipe, and saw her. She was about 5 feet in front of me with her back to me. Walking two more feet The Silence walked in front of me. I held back a scream.

"I know what you are. I saw one of you earlier. I remembered after I saw you. How is that possible?" I asked it trying not to show my fear. I wasn't doing a very good job though because I could feel my body shaking.

"You're not supposed to be here. Stay away from her. Leave the Doctor." It said in its deep voice, I vaguely wondered how it could talk without a mouth. I took a shaky step forward and looked at it in its eye sockets.

"But I am here. And the thing is, I remember our encounters. I may not be able to speak about them but I do remember and your mind games won't work on me." I mustered up every inch of courage I had in my body and turned around walking calmly the way I came. I took a shuddering breath before pain overwhelmed me.

The Silence was electrocuting me. I screamed as loud as I could, I couldn't help it. The pain was too great. It must have been a low voltage because I wasn't dying but a part of me wishes I would die so it would be gone. I fell to my knees and almost as fast as the pain came, it went. I thought I heard the Doctor call out to me but no one came running. I guess The Silence kept them from coming, made them forget that I screamed. I wonder if they would remember me after this, they don't want me here. I'm in the way. Anything could happen to me and they could make it so no one would even know I existed. It electrocuted me again and this time I kept the scream inside, it wouldn't matter anyway. It stopped and I looked behind me blearily. The little girl in the space suit shot it, the little girl, little Melody Pond. I could see black spots at the edges of my eyes and everything went dark.


	4. Day of the Moon (Ariel POV)

**Alright well it's finals and next Tues I have my hardest final. Yippee! However this time in 2 weeks I'll be in Cali on vacation which is awesome. Anyway hope you enjoy, you'll probably be pretty confused. Most likely when I finish this I'll rewrite it to make it clearer or whatever. To be honest I'm writing what comes to me and so far I'm pretty impressed with myself, ya'll probably aren't but that's okay with me. I'm having fun.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

I awoke once more to that dark, small closet I had been residing in for 3 months now. I had been trapped here since that day in the warehouse. I saw light once a day, when they came in with food and water, and to interrogate me. They wanted to know how she knew what she did, what she knew, and about the Doctor, Rory, Amy, and most importantly River. I said nothing. Even the things I could talk about I didn't. They were upset that I wouldn't talk, somehow I got used to the pain after the first few weeks, and then they tried something worse. The next day there were holograms I guess, of The Doctor.

The door opened, I winced at the light before shielding my eyes, and in stepped The Doctor. "Ariel?" He asked and I laughed hysterically.

"Is this the best you can do. I can point out so many things wrong with this 'Doctor.' Keep trying, it'll never work." The Doctor flickered and in his place stood one of The Silence.

He said nothing; we just stared at each other, his normal face up against my defiant face. He electrocuted me once again, I tensed and bit my lip but I didn't scream and I continued to stare at him as best as I could. He soon left and I was left in darkness, this time there was no food or water. I figured they were going to try something new.

Throughout the next three days I had my answer. They left me in the small, dark closet for three days with no food, no water, and no light. They kept up whatever hygiene tech they had been using on me to which I was grateful. After this I didn't talk, I was barely able to focus on them when they did eventually come for me.

I don't really know how long passed until the door opened and the image of Amy Pond came in. She had marks all over her face, she looked surprised to see me. I rolled my eyes, this was someone new but also with the marks it was different. Usually they chose River or The Doctor however there was never any marks on their faces, arms, let alone a blinking red light on their palms.

"Ariel? Ariel is that you?" The hologram asked and took a step forward. I said nothing. I shook my head and turned away, they wouldn't get me. I wouldn't let them get me. I've lasted this long, I refuse to have them break me. From my peripheral vision I could see her walking toward me. "Ariel?"

She came up to me and touched my shoulder. My eyes widened and I screamed for the first time in months. They never came up to me, they never touched me. I wrenched away from her touch and scooted back until I hit a wall. My throat hurt and tears were streaming down my face. "Oh Ariel, what have they done to you?" Amy came up to me again and I looked at her curiously, panicked but curious.

She held out her hand to me. "Come on then." I hesitantly reached forward, scared that this was just another trick, and took it. Deciding that it wasn't The Silence and it was really her, whether good or bad I was done with this. Amy started to talk, not really saying anything just talking to talk and to keep us both calm I assume. The light outside of my little room hurt. I wasn't used to it. I could barely stand it. I had to keep my eyes shut and let Amy guide me. I also had to lean on her, I wasn't strong enough to walk on my own, I could barely stand. My muscles were weak.

We walked through the hallway and every now and then I opened my eyes for a few seconds trying to readjust to light. After a few minutes of slow going Amy stopped suddenly. "Hello? Who are you?" She turned us to the left and opened a door. "Hello? I saw you looking through that…" After a few moments she helped me over to the bed. I could hear her looking around the room, I couldn't open my eyes because of the lighting but I knew she was scared.

"How, how can that be me?" I could hear footsteps and heavy breathing. It was the little girl in the astronaut suit. Amy was talking to her, she was talking to her daughter though she didn't know it. She was so freaked out. I wanted to say something but I couldn't. She started to scream. It was The Silence. I risked my eyes and saw The Silence take her and Melody, leaving the device in her palm on the floor. I curled up against the wall tears streaming down my face once again. I could hear Canton yelling for Amy. Then I heard the Doctor, he was here, really truly here.

"Ariel?" The Doctor asked surprised the same time as Rory asked, "Where is she, Doctor?"

The Doctor scanned the suit on the floor and River opened the helmet. "It's empty." Amy's voice came through the little red device. They all gathered around it, talking. Wondering where she was and trying to figure out what was going on. After Amy's speech, the horrible horrible speech the old caretaker came in saying someone was shot.

"River, stay with Ariel. Figure out what's wrong with her." The Doctor ordered running out of the room. River came over and sat on the bed reaching out to me, I flinched back. This was so much worse than when I first saw Amy, they tried to use River against me. As much as I believed this was really River I couldn't take that chance. I was shaking my head.

"Ariel? Oh Ariel what have they done to you?" River was sad and sympathetic. Part of the real me was still in here and that part wondered the same as when I first watched the show, didn't she know? Didn't she know what was going on? After a few more attempts at reaching me through both words and touch she gave up and just sat next to me. She told me a story about her and the Doctor as we waited for him to get back. While we waited I tried to get my eyes to adjust, every time a lightning bolt struck I winced. It was going to be a long while.

When he did get back he immediately went towards me. I shook my head, this was not happening. This whole thing was a trick, the Silence really did do this. He wasn't real, none of them were. They were just trying to break me. The 'Doctor' went to tuck a piece of my hair behind my ear - Well good for them, it worked – and I started screaming.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! This isn't real. You're not real." My voice was hoarse from disuse and I had a hard time getting the words to come out. It was like I had forgotten how to speak. After that bit of shouting I couldn't do it anymore, it was just silent screams. My hands started flying, I was signing. I had forgotten I knew that.

Rory pushed the 'Doctor' out of the way and grabbed my hands. He took control of the situation and was ordering the other two about. I was having a panic attack and pretty soon all I could see was darkness, I passed out.


	5. Change and Toys

**Hey guys, warning it's short and terribly uninteresting because it's finals week and my brain is pretty much dead. College sucks sometimes. ANYWAY I don't know if I'm going to have internet for the next few weeks because I'm going to California to visit family. I also don't know if I'm going to be able to write much. I will try but I may not be able to give you an update in the next few weeks. HOWEVER when I finally can, with or without the next few updates if I'm able, than I will, hopefully, be able to give you an entertaining and original adventure. We'll see though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Back to the Future.**

* * *

It was a week or so after Amy found me. I stayed in the Tardis med bay for a few days before I was finally able to be moved to my room. Physically I was all better, yay alien meds, but mentally I was still healing. I didn't freak out whenever I was around the Doctor or River anymore, well for the most part, but I couldn't be in the dark or in small spaces at all. Thankfully my room was huge, I now knew the reason it was so large.

Things were different now, I was different and I didn't like who I was now. I mean, I was shy before but I was never timid. After debating with myself and going over the next few "episodes" I finally decided on a course of action. I was going to go back in time, get away from this Doctor and find out who the new me will turn into without all of this.

I sighed as I got out of bed, I kind of just wanted to stay under the covers where it was warm. After dressing in a black high-low rose skirt, black sheer top with pink skulls all over it and a black under shirt, my boots, pink and black fingerless gloves, and a black sweater hat with roses on it I went off to find the Doctor. I realized in shock that this was the first time all week that I would be the one going to him. I hated the nervous feeling in my stomach, it's like my body couldn't believe that this was real and my mind feared that this was all a dream.

I found him in the library/swimming pool with Amy and Rory. Taking a deep breath I entered. "Hey guys." Amy and Rory waved from the pool and continued whatever game they had been playing. The Doctor smiled at me from his seat on the side of the pool, he was reading a rather large book. I went and sat next to him, wondering how I was going to say this.

"You're leaving aren't you?" He asked in a way that made it seem like a statement. I looked at him in shock.

"How did you know?" He shrugged, not answering my question. I nodded and bit my lip. "I just, need to get away from this Doctor, you know? I don't want to leave but I'm not me anymore and I need to find out who 'me' is without all the…" I couldn't find the right word to finish my thought so I left it hanging. He seemed to understand though.

Suddenly he smiled and stood up holding out a hand for me. Curious I take it and let him whisk me off to wherever he was taking me. We ended up in the console room and he started pressing all these buttons and pulling levers. I watched him and half listened as he babbled on about this and that. Soon enough though he stopped and turned around holding two things behind his back.

"Pick a hand." He told me grinning. I raised an eyebrow and pointed at his left hand. He narrowed his eyes in mock annoyance and flamboyantly brought his right hand out from behind his back.

"Tada!" He held out some sort of bracelet to me, it looked a lot like the bracelets Jack and River had. It finally dawned on me that it was the way they time traveled. I look at him wide-eyed.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yupp. Now you can travel time and meet the past me's." I took the bracelet from his hand and clasped it on my wrist. He explained how it worked and it sounded a little like the car from Back to the Future, well besides the whole working at 88 miles an hour. Once he was finished he brought around the hand I originally picked. He handed me an iPod from my time.

"Thanks?" I answered confused, why did I need an iPod.

"It's a sonic iPod Ariel. Just think and click." The Doctor laughed at me. My face bugged out, I couldn't believe I was getting a sonic. I squealed and hugged him. I was so excited even though I didn't feel I deserved it after how I'd been acting.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He grinned and plugged in a time on my new time travel bracelet. Before I could do or say anything else he pressed the blue button and I was sucked through another whirwind black hole thingy, similar to the one I had originally come through.


End file.
